


Promposal

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, High School AU, Love, Prom, Promposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Barry asks Iris to the prom (promposal):)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The color of the words on the cake are The Flash's colors and the main colors with the TV show. With Barry's suit and Iris' lightning when she's a speedster in the "Run, Iris, Run" episode. Some of the colors are Barry's lightning too

Barry has had a crush on Iris West for a long time. Ever since his childhood. Even before his mother, Nora Allen, passed away due to “mysterious circumstances” and when his father, Henry Allen, went to jail for her murder. Barry knows his father didn’t kill his mother. He was there that night.

 

Even before Joe West took him in to live with him and Iris, Barry thought Iris was the most beautiful girl in Central City.

 

 Almost everyone at their high school thought so too. Iris was one of the popular girls in school. Guys wanted to date her and girls wanted to be her and be friends with her. There were still some haters and racists that didn’t like her though.

 

Linda Park, an aspiring journalist, was her best friend. Iris and her both wrote for the school paper.

 

It’s their senior year of high school and Barry wants to make the most out of it.

 

 Barry is a nerd. He’s considered this by his peers. He’s in the STEM Club. He doesn’t wear glasses though. ;)

 

Prom is coming up. Barry wanted to go with Becky Cooper, but they broke up during their junior year. Iris never liked Becky. Barry always wondered why that was. ;)

 

Last year, Eddie and Iris both won Junior Prom King and Queen. Eddie was a football player on their high school football team. Eddie was always nice to Barry whenever he was dating Iris. Iris broke up with Eddie at the end of junior year. It’s their senior year and Eddie and Iris remained friends. These days, they have grown distant as senior year is almost ending. Linda and Iris are still inseparable. Linda was Iris’ ride or die.

 

Barry had bought two prom tickets just in case Iris hadn’t gotten one already. Last year at the prom, Barry had gone by himself. While Eddie and Iris went as a couple and both ended up winning Prom King and Queen, Barry still enjoyed himself at the prom. Linda saved a dance for Barry. They both danced to an upbeat song. Linda and Barry’s peers were impressed by his killer dance moves on the dance floor. Iris also danced with Barry, but they danced to a slow song. Eddie didn’t mind. Barry slowed danced with Iris with his hands on her hips and then imagined a crown on his head and her being his girlfriend. He then got sad as he knew there was no way that was ever going to happen.

 

Barry went to Jitters after school. He picked up a cake and told the decorator what words to write on the cake. He then picked up roses.

 

He then waited for Iris to get home. Joe was going to be on cop duty longer than usual, so Barry picked a great day to prompose. When she got home, there were rose petals on the ground leading to the dining room table. There was a cake on the table with the words “Will You Go To Prom With Me, Iris”?

 

Iris gasped and tears started forming in her eyes. Barry then told Iris he had feelings for her ever since they were little. He also told her the first time he saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl. Iris then asked why he’s waited so long to tell her these things. Barry then said that he was shy and thought she didn’t like him in that way.

 

Iris told Barry she had been waiting for him. She then told him why she didn’t like Becky Cooper. She said it was because Becky was dating Barry. Barry then asked Iris why she didn’t ever say anything. Iris then said it was because she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to start dating the one male that she really was in love with and had genuine feelings for. All her past boyfriends were just flings. Eddie was a fling.

 

Iris accepted Barry’s promposal and said “Yes.” Barry then picked Iris up. Iris was surprised by Barry’s strength with his lanky build. He then spun her around kissing her on the cheek and then when he set her down, she pulled him in for a kiss.

 

They then sat down and ate the cake. It was a vanilla cake with white frosting. The letters on the cake had colors of red, orange, yellow, and purple. Barry and Iris then got the rose petals off the floor before Joe came home.

 

❤️❤️


	2. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris are at the prom. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purple corsage is for Iris' name as mentioned in the story and because of her lightning in the "Run, Iris, Run" episode.
> 
> I love the song "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star so much. It's so beautiful. :D
> 
> Iris' red dress, Barry's red bowtie, and red cloth in his pocket are for Barry's suit (even though he's not a speedster in this fic) and for one of the main theme colors of the television show. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :D

It’s prom night.

 

A couple of days earlier, Barry and Iris told Joe that they started dated and were going to prom together. When Joe was told the news, tears welled up in his eyes and he was so happy for his kids. He also said that he was a little nervous because they were both so young and new to love.

 

Barry was wearing a black tux with a red bowtie and red cloth in his pocket. He and Joe were waiting for Iris to come downstairs. They had a limo waiting in the parking lot. Iris had gone with Linda to shop for their prom dresses. When Iris appeared at the top of the stairs, Barry and Joe were taken back. Barry started tearing up. He thought Iris looked so beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress and she had her hair up. She had gold earrings in her ears. She looked stunning.

 

When Iris came down, Barry gave her a kiss on the cheek and Iris went to hug her father. Her father stroked her face lovingly and smiled at her. Joe then pulled out a camera to take a picture of them. Barry gave Iris a purple corsage. He told Iris he got a _purple_ one because of her name. Iris smiled. Joe then told Barry to take care of his daughter. Barry and Iris then walked outside and got in the limo.

 

When they walked into prom, Barry and Iris spotted Linda and Eddie. Linda and Eddie both went to prom by themselves. They weren’t dating. They were just talking in the corner. Linda and Eddie both waved at them. They smiled at the couple. Linda and Eddie were so happy for Barry and Iris. As soon as Iris started dating Barry, she told Linda.

 

Becky Cooper tried to talk to Barry. He didn’t want anything to do with her.

 

Iris and Barry danced all night to upbeat, fast songs and to slow songs. Iris would be impressed by Barry’s dancing skills and the way he lovingly and playfully sung some of the song lyrics in Iris’ ear. Iris thought he had a great voice and that he should sing more often.

 

Iris didn’t win Senior Prom Queen. Barry didn’t win Senior Prom King. Barry thought it would be a dream come true if he had Iris and the title of Prom King in one night. But nobody really even knew who Barry was and Barry was just a nerd and geek to most of the people who knew him. Still, it would have been nice.

 

The girl and guy who won Prom Queen and King hung around in Iris’ popular group of friends. Even though they and Iris didn’t talk much, Iris liked both of them and they liked her. She was happy for them.

 

A slow song came on. It was “Fade Into You” by Mazzy Star. So 90s and wonderful. Barry and Iris started dancing to the music.

 

 _Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
 _Fade into you_  
 _I think it's strange you never knew_  
 _I think it's strange you never knew_

As soon as the song started to end, Barry leaned in to kiss Iris. All the while they were dancing, Barry and Iris kept their eyes on each other. They tuned everybody else out. Barry looked around. Most of the guys had their hands on girls’ butts. Barry kept his hands on Iris’ waist. Even though Barry and Iris started dating, he wanted to be respectful towards Iris. Especially in public. Barry leaned in and kissed her. Iris kissed back.

 

Barry didn’t get the crown, but he got the girl. It was a win for him. :)

 

❤️❤️


End file.
